Galick Gun
& & or & or & or & & |similar='Final Burst Cannon Kamehameha Orga Blaster' }} '''Galick Gun' (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou; also translated as "Garlic Cannon") is an energy wave that is one of Vegeta's signature attacks similar to the Kamehameha. In keeping with the Saiyan pun on vegetables, the attack is named after the vegetable "garlic" ("ga-rikku" is the Japanese way of saying "garlic"). Overview To utilize it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. Vegeta uses this move against Goku in their first fight (during the Vegeta Saga). When Goku counters the Galick Gun with a Kaio-ken x3 Kamehameha, Vegeta notes that the two attacks are evenly matched. Eventually, Goku's Kamehameha outmatches it by using a Kaio-ken x4. Vegeta uses a Galick Gun similar to the Final Burst Cannon during the battle against Frieza in his second form. While Frieza attacks Gohan, Vegeta fires an energy blast at Frieza and then he pulls his hands back to his sides and charges energy in each hand, followed by firing one large Galick Gun wave, creating a huge explosion. However, as the smoke clears, Frieza is unharmed and unfazed by the attack, much to Vegeta's shock. Much later, Semi-Perfect Cell uses this attack against Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form, to no effect.Dragon Ball Z episode 157, "Hour of Temptation" During Super Vegito's fight against Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan, Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack with the Ghost Buus placing their hands over their heads as if they were preparing a Masenko, but instead say "Galick Gun" in the FUNimation dub. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after rapidly attacking Beerus in anger of Beerus' mistreatment of Bulma, Vegeta finishes off his combo with a Galick Gun, though Beerus is unharmed. In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Vegeta fires Galick Guns from both hands to counter Zoro and Zebra's attacks. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan Vegeta uses a blue colored Galick Gun in a Beam Struggle against Baby Gohan. The blue Galick Gun is named Full Force Impact in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Appearances in games Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's moves he can use in battle in many video games, including the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Vegeta performs it like in the anime in the first Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, while he shoots the Galick Gun beam by throwing his hand backwards then forwards, like the Final Burst Cannon variation, in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Super Buu can use the Galick Gun in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, but only after absorbing Vegeta. Vegeta uses a crimson Galick Gun in his Super Saiyan form in the secret boss fight against him in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Vegeta also uses a crimson colored Galick Gun in the ''Raging Blast'' games, as his Ultimate Blast in his what-if Super Saiyan 3 form. Here, Vegeta uses his newly acquired Super Saiyan 3 powers to magnify the power of the Galick Gun to incredible heights, probably even more than a standard Big Bang Attack or Final Flash (which are simple Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, though his Final Flash is capable of clashing with Ultimate Blasts despite being a Super Attack/Blast 2), and gives it a crimson aura similar to the 10x Kamehameha. Vegeta uses Galick Gun in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Online. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta uses a red/pink colored Galick Gun in his base form. The Galick Gun appears in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' as Vegeta's 'speciality'. As with nearly every move in the game, it can be taught to the Future Warrior, if they choose Vegeta as a Master. It is specifically mentioned as being 'weaker' than the Kamehameha, however, it requires less time to charge, as it lacks an 'incantation'. The Galick Gun also has a stronger counterpart, which appears as DLC, the Galick Beam Cannon, a stronger Galick Gun, which can be charged for longer, has more power, and is black and purple in coloration. Variations The Galick Gun has many variations: *'Galick Beam' – Vegeta uses this variation fired from the finger as both a kid and an adult. *'Final Galick Cannon' – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a one-handed Galick Gun through the enemy. He used the technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Burst Cannon' – A supercharged version of Galick Gun used by Vegeta in his last attempt to destroy Frieza. However, Frieza managed to kick the attack up into space, creating a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek. *'Galick Blazer' – A purple energy sphere version of the Galick Gun used by Vegeta against Super Perfect Cell, and named as Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Garlic Fire' – Vegeta's ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. It starts with melee combo, the Final Bleed blasts, and finally a Galick Gun resulting in an explosion. *'Double Galick Cannon' – Vegeta places both of his hands on the opponent's chest and fires a huge yellow energy blast against them. Vegeta used this to kill Pui Pui. This technique is one of Vegeta's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' games. *'Super Galick Gun' – A full powered version of the Galick Gun, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and Great Ape forms, as well as Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. It is capable of destroying an entire planet if charged, and inflicting massive damage even uncharged. Vegeta also used it earlier against Baby Gohan's Super Kamehameha. **'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – In a crazed attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Great Ape Baby launched a rapid fire of powerful energy bullets, each of which are inferior in firepower when compared to the Galick Gun and the Super Galick Gun. *'Super Galick Blaster' – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Galick Beam Cannon'- A powerful Galick Gun variantion used by Mira in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Trivia *In the 4Kids version of Dragon Ball Z Kai, this attack is renamed "Galick Blast", similar to the Spirit Bomb being renamed "Spirit Blast". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves